Integrated circuits, the key components in thousands of electronic and computer products, are interconnected networks of electrical components fabricated on a common foundation, or substrate. Fabricators typically use various techniques, such as layering, doping, masking, and etching, to build thousands and even millions of microscopic resistors, transistors, and other electrical components on a silicon substrate, known as a wafer. The components are then wired, or interconnected, together with aluminum wires to define a specific electric circuit, such as a computer memory. The aluminum wires are typically about one micron thick, or about 100 times thinner than a human hair.
To form the aluminum wires, fabricators sometimes use a dual-damascene metallization technique, which takes its name from the ancient Damascan metalworking art of inlaying metal in grooves or channels to form ornamental patterns. The dual-damascene technique entails covering the components on a wafer with an insulative layer of silicon dioxide, etching small holes in the insulative layer to expose portions of the components underneath, and subsequently etching shallow trenches from hole to hole to define a wiring pattern.
Etching the trenches and holes entails forming a mask, using photolithographic techniques, on the insulative layer. The masks, which typically consists of a material called photoresist, shields some portions of the insulative layer from the etchant and allows the etchant to dissolve away other portions. After etching, fabricators remove the mask to expose the patterned insulative layer. They then blanket the entire insulative layer with a thin sheet of aluminum and polish off the excess, leaving behind aluminum vias, or contact plugs, in the holes and thin aluminum wires in the trenches.
The complexity of some integrated circuits demand several interconnected levels of wiring. Some circuits, such as microprocessors, have five or six interconnected levels, with each level formed by repeating the basic dual-damascene produce. For example, to form a second wiring level, fabricators apply a new insulative layer over the first wiring layer, form another mask on the new layer, etch holes and trenches into the new layer, remove the mask, blanket the new layer with aluminum, before finally polishing off the excess to complete it.
In recent years, researchers have begun using copper instead of aluminum to form integrated-circuit wiring, because copper offers lower electrical resistance and better reliability at smaller dimensions. Fabrication of copper-wired integrated circuits sometimes follows an extension of the dual-damascene method which includes an additional step of lining the holes and trenches of an insulative layer with a copper-diffusion barrier before blanketing the layer with copper and polishing off the excess. (The diffusion barrier is generally necessary because copper atoms readily diffuse through common insulators, such as silicon dioxide, resulting in unreliable or inoperative integrated circuits.) Typically, the copper-diffusion barrier is more than 30 nanometers thick and consists of tantalum, tantalum nitride, tantalum-silicon-nitride, titanium nitride, or tungsten nitride. Filling the barrier-lined holes and trenches with copper generally entails depositing a thin copper seed layer on the copper-diffusion barrier, electroplating copper on the seed layer, and then polishing off the excess.
The present inventors identified at least two problems with using the extended dual-damascene technique for making the copper wiring. The first is that typical copper-diffusion barriers add appreciable resistance to the copper wiring, and thus negate some promised performance advantages. And, the second is that the number of separate procedures or steps necessary to make the copper wiring using the extended technique makes fabrication both costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for better ways of making copper wiring for integrated circuits.